Watchdogs Episode Guide
'Season One ' ''Origins (S01E01) '' Episode: 1 Character Introductions: Tawny Blackburn, Caleb Blackburn, Donovan Blackburn, Eric Travers, Jimmy Dahl, Harry Grimes, Percy Connelly, Theodore Pierce, Genevieve Tully Character Deaths: ' '''Freak of the Week: ' 'SUMMARY ' After the death of her Mother, Tawny's life is turned upside down when she is sent to live with her biological father, a man she's never met, in sunny Los Angelas. In spite of the strained relationship Tawny initially shares with her Father, things begin to look up after Tawny meets Jimmy Dahl and Harry Grimes, two nerdy misfits who are quick to befriend her. After defending Jimmy alongside Harry from two notorious bullies, the three are sent to detention alongside Percy Connelly, Theodore Pierce and Genevieve Tully, who are also serving detention for various offenses. Sentenced to a drudgery filled evening of cleaning a grafitti-filled tunnel, the evening takes a surprising turn when the teens encounter a mysterious sphere and a strange storm. Smoke (S01E02) ' '''Episode: '''2 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Freak of the Week: '''The Iron Cutain; Major Lazer '''SUMMARY ' After discovering their new-found and incredible abilities, Tawny and Harry alongside Jimmy and Percy quickly discover that they are not the only ones in Los Angelas to have received abilities following the storm. Though Tawny and Harry are quick to use their new found abilities in order to defend the city from new villains, including Major Lazer and the elusive Smoke Machine Killer, Jimmy and Percy proved resistant. In spite of The Smoke Machine Killer's status as a serial gang-member killer, Tawny decides to try and reason with the would be vigilante after discovering that he had saved the life of a cashier at a 7-11 in Compton. After creating a trap to hopefully lure the vigilante out of hiding, Tawny and her friends are disappointed as the vigilante continued to elude them. Even more disappointing was Tawny's discovery that, outside of herself and Harry, no one else was interested in joining her superhero team; including Theodore and Genevieve, who continued to deny that anything had happened to them at all. Later, Tawny's suspicions about the true identity of The Smoke Machine Killer were rewarded when she and Harry were cornered by The Iron Curtain and Major Lazer. After coming to their rescue, The Smoke Machine Killer's true identity was revealed when his hood slipped back, revealing that he was none other than Percy Connelly. In spite of this revelation, Tawny agreed to keep The Smoke Machine Killer's true identity a secret. Later that night, more revelations came to light as Harry also finally discovered the identity of Tawny's crush as none other than himself. Lockdown (S01E03) ' '''Episode: '''3 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Freak of the Week: '''Mr. Stane '''SUMMARY ' When two teens at the high school are brutally killed via pick axe, Tawny and Harry, followed by a begrudging Percy are led to investigate their detention teacher whose strange behavior has recently come to light. After discovering some startling evidence in the form of a spy cam doll and proof that Tawny and her friends were the likely next victims of Mr. Stane's rampage, Tawny and Harry attempted to convince the others to join in their crusade, resulting in Jimmy's reluctant agreement to work alongside them. It wasn't until the night of detention, however, when the group found themselves fighting for their lives and the lives of several hostages that Theodore and Jenn were also forced to reveal their own abilities. Forced to band together in an attempt to defeat their evil detention teacher, who had gained the ability of duplication following the storm, Tawny and her friends began to test the limits of their abilities as they faced off against Mr. Stane and his strange doppelgangers. In the end, though the school was demolished and Tawny and her friends were nearly killed in the process, they managed to free the hostages and also drive off Mr. Stane, though not before he left them with a cryptic promise to return. Following the fight, after finding a surprising guest at her door in the form of Percy, Tawny also shared in a passionate reunion with Harry; with the two agreeing to take their relationship to the next level. Riot (S01E04) ' '''Episode: '''4 '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Freak of the Week: '''The Iron Curtain; Major Lazer; Pheremone Villian '''SUMMARY ' Tawny and her friends have barely had time to settle into their new school or renovate their secret base at an abandoned airport strip when a violent gang war breaks out in the streets of Compton. As the event was preceded by a massacre at the Rodney King Community Center, Harry's suspicions about Percy's involvement came to light; creating some tension between Harry and Tawny, who adamently defended the vigilante. Later, when a full scale riot hit the streets of Compton, Tawny and her friends put their powers to the test when they ran into the city, desperate to put an end to the violence and find the vigilante. Tawny's quest to accomplish the latter eventually led her to an abandoned tunnel where, in addition to finding Percy, she also got more than she bargained for when she was kissed by the vigilante who then escaped into the sewer system. Desperate to find him before he died from serious injuries, Tawny followed Percy through the sewer where she was attacked and nearly defeated by The Iron Curtain and Major Lazer. Saved at the last moment by Percy, Tawny and the vigilante banded together, successfully interrogating Major Lazer and discovered the source of the riot in the guise of a meta-human prison escapee possessing the power of pheremone control. Discovering his location on a bus in the center of the riot, Tawny and her friends worked together; effectively defeating the pheremone villain and ending the riot. Though the success of their mission and a near death experience led to a passionate reunion between Tawny and Harry, tensions reached a height when Tawny revealed that the vigilante had kissed her...several times. Following Harry's angry departure, Tawny found and confronted Percy on a rooftop, where she discovered he had been living following the explosion at their old school. Though Percy flippant disregard for Tawny's passionate attempts to help Percy ultimately led her to leave in a huff, Tawny's startling discovery shortly thereafter about her real feelings for the vigilante came to light. Though Tawny's reluctant confession to Harry ultimately served to even further the mounting tension between them, the couple ultimatley agreed to put this and the events of the riot behind them. Playthings (S01E05) ' '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Freak of the Week: '''The Dollmaker '''SUMMARY ' When Tawny and her friends discover a rash of bizzarre child kidnappings and murders, it becomes their task to find and stop the villain responsible. Matters become complicated, however, as the group struggles to agree on the lines they will or won't cross, causing Tawny and Jenn to take the case to Percy. Agreeing to work together in order to track down the villain, tensions come to a height as the extent of Tawny's conflicted feelings for Percy are forced to come to light; forcing Tawny to make a difficult decision. Later, after being contacted by a detective in the police force, Tawny and Percy discover that the kidnapper-like them-possesses abilities. Charged with the task of finding the kidnapper in the next twenty four hours before he murders his next victim, Tawny and Percy find themselves in a race against time; eventually leading them to a post office where they believe the kidnapper to be residing. After a brutal confrontation with the villain, Tawny and Percy find themselves faced with even more questions after discovering a tattoo on the villain's hand which matches a mysterious symbol that's been cropping up around Los Angelas. Professor (S01E06) ' '''Character Introductions: ' Character Deaths: ' '''Freak of the Week: '''The Professor '''SUMMARY ' Forced to make a difficult decision regarding her feelings for Percy and Harry, Tawny made her decision to begin a relationship with Percy. Though faced with the consequences of this along with Tawny's decision to take The Dollmaker case into her own hands, Tawny and Harry agreed to make their ammends; driving the team to tentatively re-join forces. As a rash of strange robberies began to crop up, this proved to be essential as Tawny and her friends found themselves facing off against a high-tech villain who had dubbed himself "The Professor". Convinced that he meant to use the technology for nefarious purposes, Tawny and her friends attempted to take him down once and for all at a private air strip where he was attempting to make his getaway. Though confident in their victory, Tawny and her friends were brutally defeated and The Professor ultimatley victorious. Badly injured but no less determined, The Watchdogs vowed to find and destroy The Professor once and for all. Freak Show (S01E07) ' '''Character Introductions: '''Manphibian '''Character Deaths: ' 'Freak of the Week: '''The Freak Show (Manphibian, Bearded Lady, Trapeze, Tom Thumb, Firebreather, The Elephant Man, The Rubber Man, The Fortune Teller) '''SUMMARY ' When the Watchdogs are ambushed by a mysterious super villain force in the middle of a highway, the group found themselves on the hunt for a dangerous group of meta humans. Of course, with Tawny's long awaited confrontation with Isabella and the introduction of one Phil Kingston, hailing from a government group called The Pinkerton Agency, Tawny and her friends are quick to discover that The Freak Show isn't their only concern. Booted from their base on the air strip by Phil, the team finds themselves without a base as they continued their hunt for the super villains. After receiving a tip from the group themselves that they meant to make an appearance at The Disney Music Hall, The Watchdogs rose to the occassion, confronting the villains in a brutal brawl which attracted police and news media alike. During the fight, as they were aided by one of the group's own members; a man with a strangely amphibian appearance and the power of telepathy, the Watchdogs found themselves with a surprising new ally, allowing them to turn the tide of their battle and eventually emerge victorious. After escaping to a sewer which they discover to be the residence of their new ally, Tawny and her friends offered Manphibian an official spot on their team. They quickly discovered that they got even more than they bargained for, however, as Manphibian also agreed to whip them into superhero fighting shape.